Christmas Surprises  Harkness Style
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack makes sure that Ianto has the best Christmas... ever


_**Takes place between Countryside and End of Days**_

Christmas Surprises - Harkness Style

Okay, so it's almost Christmas and the snow has just settled on the ground. The weatherman got it wrong yet again. No snow until after the holidays, he says. Right. But the weather in Cardiff always has to been different. Sods Law.

The sleek, black SUV skidded around the corner, it's occupants holding tight so as not to slip and slide in their seats. The driving had pulled away fast and was now keeping a firm hold on the steering wheel.

"Seat belts!" Shouted Jack.

"Give us a chance." Replied Owen, a bit miffed. "We just got in 'ere!"

This brought a smile to the speakers lips. "So, got all your shopping yet?" Jack asked.

"Me, no," said Gwen. "But Rhys has."

"Tosh?"

"No one to buy for," she said, dryly.

"What about us?" asked Owen, frowning.

"You don't count."

"Oh, thanks for that," said Owen, looking insignificant.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Ianto sighed deeply.

"Ianto?"

"Don't go asking me, sir. I haven't a clue this year. The kids change their minds by the hour and I can't keep up with them."

Jack laughed.

"You, sir?"

"Oh, I have quite a few in mind. I just have to get them."

"Where are we off to then, Jack?" asked Gwen, looking out of the window, watching the snow begin to fall again.

She was riding shotgun.

"Victoria Park. Weevil verses large dog."

"Oh, great," Owen rolled his eyes. "Mess and mayhem."

"Are you going to your sisters for Christmas, Ianto?" asked Jack, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

Ianto shook his head. "No, sir. Staying at home this year. Peace and quite."

"I don't blame you."

"What about you, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"I have that planned, too." He smiled.

The snow still fell. Large fluffy flakes.

"I hate the snow," began Owen. "It's cold and wet."

Ianto smiled.

"What are you smiling at, Tea Boy?" Owen asked, digging him in the ribs.

"My Tad used to take us skatin' on a frozen lake. It was fun, until we fell over and got all wet, that is." He smiled at the thought. "Mam used to have towels and hot chocolate ready for us when we got home."

Tosh laughed. "I used to skate."

Owen eyed her, then tutted.

"I take it you didn't, Owen."

Owen shook his head.

"Okay," said Jack. "We're here. Keep an eye out for the Weevil. I can see the dog." Jack pointed to an object lying on the snow covered grass. It was turning bright red, "I don't think it faired too well."

"That's one pissed owner for you to console, Gwen."

"Why me?"

"Because you're used to it, being ex-police and all that."

'And all that' mouthed Ianto, grinning.

"Shut it, Tea boy."

"Well, thank you very much, Owen." Gwen frowned.

Owen chuckled as Jack turned off the engine.

"Let's go find us a rabid Weevil, shall we?"

Ianto sighed. It was his first field trip since The Brecon Beacons and he was still a bit edgy. Jack picked up on this.

As they got out of the car, Jack turned to Ianto. "If you wanna stay in the car and track the Weevil, Ianto, that's fine. Tosh can come with us."

Ianto thought for a moment, then spoke. "No thank you, sir. I think I'll come with you." He forced a smile.

Jack patted him on the arm. "Good. Stay close."

"Yes, sir."

They walked into the park and passed what was left of the dog.

"Alsatian, by the looks of it," said Owen.

Both Ianto and Gwen screwed their faces up as they passed the grisly remains.

"So, Ianto, a Christmas at home alone for you this year then." Observed Jack.

Ianto nodded.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really, sir. I'm used to it, you see."

Jack had a sad look on his face. **We'll have to do something about that **he thought.

As they went deeper into the park, Gwen and Owen went in one direction and Jack and Ianto went in the other. There were trees on Owen's side and shrubs and bushes on Jack's side.

"Move slowly," Jack told Ianto.

Ianto nodded.

A rustling from a bush to his left brought Ianto's head round. He couldn't see anything at first. Then the Weevil sprang out at him, knocking him to the ground. Instinctively Ianto put his arm up to his throat, keeping it covered so the Weevil couldn't rip it to pieces.

"Ianto!" shouted Jack, rushing to Ianto's aid. He kicked the Weevil off of the younger man and then spraying it in the face.

The Weevil squealed and writhed on the ground beside Ianto. Jack waited until it was still, before putting a bag over it's head.

Owen and Gwen made their way back round to where Jack knelt beside Ianto.

"Move, Jack," said Owen, shoving Jack out of his way.

"I'm okay," said Ianto, trying to sit up.

But his shoulder was bleeding quite badly.

"No, you're not," said Owen. "Let's get you back to the car and get that jacket off."

Ianto looked at his shoulder and frowned.

Jack touched his coms. "Tosh, break out Owen's bag. Ianto's hurt."

"Will do Jack. Is it bad?"

"He's bleeding pretty bad."

Jack kept an eye on the Weevil while Owen and Gwen helped Ianto back to the SUV. Jack picked up the Weevil and carried it to the back of the car.

Once Ianto was in the back seat, Owen got in beside him and helped him off with his jacket. Ianto tutted at the state of his suit.

"I'm gonna put a bill in for a new one," he joked, trying to laugh it off.

"I'll sign it for you," replied Jack, smiling.

Ianto relaxed a little, but wasn't quite sure if Jack was just humouring him.

"Maybe I should bring a couple into the Hub. For spares, I mean."

"How many suits do you own, man?" asked Owen.

"Five at the last count. Or was it six," came the reply.

Jack unceremoniously dropped the Weevil in the back of the car and went to the drivers side. Peering in through the open door, Jack looked at Ianto's shoulder. "Does it need stitching?"

"Yep, half a dozen or so, but that can wait until we get back. I'll stop the bleeding and clean it up now, then bandage it."

Ianto screwed his face up as Owen poured sterile water over the wound.

"Sorry, mate."

Ianto forced a smile.

"I'll give you a morphine shot."

"Thanks."

"Okay," began Jack, "Let's get back to the Hub."

They all got into the car and Jack drove back to Roald Dahl Plass. Once the SUV was securely parked and locked, they all went inside. Ianto and Owen went straight down to the autopsy room.

"I'll help you with your shirt. Then get on the table. I'll get the rest ready."

Ianto nodded.

"Want any help, Owen?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, you can get me some warm water, bandages and swabs from the cupboard. Thanks."

Owen filled a syringe with aesthetic and took it to where Ianto was sat. "This is going to sting."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "No shit."

Both Jack and Owen smiled.

Owen pushed the needle into Ianto's shoulder and waited until the syringe was empty, before withdrawing it again.

"Give that a couple of minutes while I get the needle and thread out."

Gwen placed the dish of warm water, bandages and swabs on the table beside Ianto.

Jack continued on down to the cells with the Weevil.

Taking off the temporary dressing, Owen inspected Ianto's wound. "Mmm, it's still bleeding a little, but that's good."

"H….how many stitches will it need?" asked Ianto.

"It's not too deep, so maybe 6 or 7." Owen prepared the needle. "Right, 'ere we go."

Ianto looked away and Owen smiled again.

After stitching Ianto's shoulder, Owen gave him a tetanus shot. Procedure after being mauled by a Weevil. After all, they did live in the sewer system.

Getting off the table, Ianto's legs were a bit wobbly.

Jack go back to the autopsy room just in time and caught Ianto's right arm. "Maybe you should stay sat down for a while."

"Mmm, I do feel a little light headed."

"It's the mix of injections, sorry."

"The snow has stopped," said Tosh.

"Good."

Ianto shivered.

Taking a blanket from a drawer, Owen offered it to Jack, who draped it around the young Welshman's shoulders, while he himself, cleaned up.

"Thanks." Ianto smiled shyly.

"Okay," said Jack. "Secret Santa."

"What?" asked Owen.

"I put all our names in a box and we each draw out a name and buy a gift for that person. There's a £10 limit." Explained Jack.

"As long as I don't get you, Jack," replied Owen, grinning.

"I'll go write the names out."

"And not Jack Harkness five time," Ianto called after him.

Jack stopped, turn around and looked at the back of Ianto's head. He smiled. **He's getting brave**

"He's in shock," said Owen, raising an eyebrow.

Jack continued to his office.

Ianto stayed sat on the table for another fifteen minutes, until his head started to clear, then he went to make coffee. Standing by the machine, he looked at the other team members and he thought about what they might be doing for Christmas.

Gwen no doubt would be spending it with Rhys and maybe a visit to or from their respective parents.

Tosh, well, Tosh was a private person, but Ianto knew she'd have a good time, too.

Owen. What could you say about Owen? He'd probably invite a few ladies round and have a very orgy Christmas.

Ianto smiled to himself.

And Jack? He'd probably spend it here in the Hub. Like himself, Jack would be alone.

Jack brought down a small wooden box from his office and began to shake it. "Okay. You each take out a piece of paper, but don't show it to anyone. Remember, a £10 limit."

Jack offered the box to Tosh. Looking at her piece of paper, she smiled. **Owen** Next it was Gwen's turn. **Tosh **Owen picked out **Gwen** Ianto had **Jack **and Jack picked the last name out **Ianto**

"Okay. Everyone happy with their choice?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Let's get back to work."

As the day progressed, Ianto's shoulder began to ache more and more. Owen provided him with painkillers and Jack offered him the rest of the day off. Ianto took one and declined the other.

Bringing the Bay up on the monitor, Ianto surveyed the scene outside the tourist office. The boardwalk was a brilliant white. No footprints….yet.

Walking through the sliding door and taking the lift up to the top level, Ianto entered the tourist office and unlocked the door to the outside. He stepped out and looked up at the sky. Small flakes of snow drifted down on him, turning his hair white. Walking over to the railing, Ianto looked into the water. There was ice beginning to form. He shivered, but then proceeded to lie down and make a snow angel.

"Jack!" shouted Owen. "You ought to see what our resident nut is doing." He chuckled to himself.

Jack walked down the stairs from his office and stood in front of the monitor. He smiled at seeing Ianto on the boards flapping his arms and legs like crazy.

"Snow angel," whispered Jack.

"Hadn't someone better go and get him before he freezes his arse off?"

Jack nodded. "On my way."

As Jack opened the tourist door, he noticed that Ianto was still. Concerned, he knelt beside him. Ianto opened his eyes and grinned up at him.

Jack offered his hand and Ianto took it, allowing Jack to haul him to his feet.

"You are gonna freeze out here, Ianto Jones."

"I just wanted to see what it was like. It looked so beautiful on the monitor."

"Let's go back inside. I'll shout you a whisky to warm you up."

Ianto just grinned.

Walking back inside, the two men chatted about the state of the Bay. The snow. Where the best place to eat was. They were enjoying each others company.

As they walked through the sliding door, they were both laughing.

"Oi, what are you two up to?"

Jack shook his head. "Just shootin' the breeze."

Owen sneered. "How American." Then he laughed.

"Okay, all up in the boardroom for a drink." Jack said, then added. "Not coffee, I might add."

Ianto looked pleased with himself, and grinned all the while.

As they all sat around the boardroom table, Jack opened a bottle of whisky. He then set a glass down in front of each of the four people before him and one for himself. He half filled each glass and put the bottle in the middle of the table.

Jack raised his glass. "To us."

The others raised their glasses. "To us." They all said in unison.

They sat in the boardroom righting the wrongs of the world and generally chatting until the bottle was empty.

Ianto had a warm glow on and was giggling to himself.

"Shit!" said Owen. "I forgot about the painkillers and morphine. He's off his trolley." He laughed. "No change there then."

Ianto looked at Owen as if he knew he was talking about him and raised his now empty glass to him.

Jack shook his head. "I think he better stay here the night. The guest room is made up."

"Good idea," said Owen, watching Ianto carefully. "He'll sleep well tonight anyway."

Jack smiled as Ianto began to yawn. "Looks like he's ready for a sleep now."

"Want me to take 'im?" asked Owen.

"No, you three head home. I don't want you snowed in here."

They didn't need telling twice.

Once they had all left, Jack moved to sit next to Ianto.

"How are you feeling, Ianto?"

"Fine, sir."

"Jack."

"Sir?"

"No, Jack."

"Arh, right," he giggled. "Jack."

"Wanna go lie down?"

"With you….Jack?"

Jack smiled at his innocents. "No, just you."

Ianto shook his head. "Nah. I wanna stay here with you." He put his hand over Jack's. "Is that okay?"

"Sure."

Ianto took Jack's hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he watched Ianto carefully.

"Ianto?"

"Mmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your hand, sir."

"Jack. Er, why?"

"You have such beautiful hands, Jack."

Ianto's eyes began to shut as he kissed Jack's hand again.

"Hey, hey, let's get you to bed."

"Mmmm, good idea, sir," mused Ianto, smiling. "I have waited for you….to say that….for weeks."

How did Ianto make a simple word like, 'sir' sound so dame sexy?

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he remembered something he'd heard once; **A drunk always tells to truth **Is that what Ianto was doing? Speaking what was in his heart?

Standing up, Jack helped Ianto to his feet. They started to leave the boardroom.

"Do you care about me, Jack?" asked Ianto, looking deep into the older man's blue eyes. "I love you. Did you know that." It wasn't a question.

"Ianto…."

Ianto leaned in suddenly and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack didn't pull away. The kiss felt good. Putting his arms around the young Welshman, Jack leaned into the kiss.

"Yes, I care very much," he whispered into Ianto's sweet smelling hair.

Ianto sighed. "Nice."

"Let's get you to bed."

"In your bunker?"

Jack was going to say no, but the look on Ianto's face made him change his mind. "Sure, why not."

Jack led the way up from the boardroom and out into the main Hub, then they climbed the stairs to Jack's office. Ianto still had hold of Jack's hand and if felt good to Jack. Going into his office, Jack went down the ladder, followed closely by Ianto.

Once Ianto had reached the floor, Jack took his waistcoat and tie off. The bloody shirt was next. Ianto had this stupid, drunken grin on his face, as Jack undid his belt and trousers, letting them slip to the floor. The Welshman stood their in his black boxers. Taking his braces off his shoulders and removing his shirt, Jack also removed his t shirt, putting it, still warm, on Ianto.

"Thank you," Ianto said, kissing Jack on the cheek. "It's warm."

Jack smiled, getting Ianto to sit on the bed. He took off his shoes and socks, then lifted Ianto's legs so he fell back on the bed and covered him with a sheet. Then he went to move away. Ianto grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please."

"Ianto, I…."

"Please, Jack."

Jack couldn't resist the plea from this beautiful Welshman. His heart ached to be near him.

Removing his trousers, Jack got in beside Ianto, taking him into his arms, trying to avoid touching his injured shoulder. It felt natural to have this young man in his arms. It felt good to have him beside him. It felt like heaven and Ianto was his very own snow angel.

Ianto sighed contentedly, putting his head on Jack's shoulder. His hand on his chest.

"I do love you."

Jack kissed his forehead. "Sshh. Sleep."

Ianto sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Jack lay watching Ianto as he slept. The Welshman looked so cute, Jack didn't want to wake him. But a few minutes later, Ianto's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," said Jack.

Ianto stretched. "Morning."

Jack wondered if Ianto remembered anything about the night before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Apart from my shoulder hurting, fine. You?"

"Great."

"If you're wondering if I remember about last night, I do. Everything." Ianto told him.

Jack pulled him to him, making sure he didn't hurt his bad shoulder. "I do care about you, very much." He kissed the top of Ianto's head.

"I won't ask anything of you, Jack. I just want to be here for you. To let me love you."

Bright blue eyes searched Jack's face.

Jack brushed a stray hair from Ianto's forehead. "I'd like that." He kissed the tip of his nose. **I could love you so easily **he thought.

"Is it time to get up yet?"

"Almost. Do you need a shower? I could help you, if you wanted."

"Mmm, that would be great. Might ease my shoulder a bit."

Jack helped Ianto out of bed and over to the small shower room. He helped Ianto take off the T shirt and then the younger man took off his boxers. Ianto stepped into the shower followed by Jack, who turned on the hot water. It felt good against Ianto's body. Soothing away the aches and pains from the wound and injection sights. Jack gently washed Ianto's back and shoulder. Owen would be furious with him for getting it wet, but he needed relief now.

After showering, Ianto managed to dry himself and put on his clothes. Jack lent him a dark blue shirt that went with his suit and tie.

Both men went up to Jack's office and then Ianto went to make the first coffee of the day. Jack watched him from his office, thoughts running through his head. **What am I going to do about you, Ianto Jones? **he thought. **I'm falling in love with you**

As Ianto blended the coffee beans, he looked to see what secret ingredients he had in the cupboard under the coffee machine. Chocolate. Chilli powder. Coconut essence. Cinnamon. Vanilla essence. Hazelnut essence. Coffee liquor and Caramel. Taking out the hazelnut and vanilla essences, Ianto mixed them together and added them to the blended coffee. It smelt divine. He was sure Jack would like it. Putting the filter in the machine, Ianto switched it on. The smell permeated through the Hub. When the water had finish going through the filter, Ianto filled two mugs, then he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs leading to Jack's office. His shoulder was beginning to ache, so he took painkillers with him, too.

Jack looked up from his paperwork as Ianto entered his office, a smile spread across his face. Putting down his pen, Jack leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Mmm, smells good."

"I'm trying out a new blend," he said, placing the mug before Jack. "Hazel nut and vanilla essence."

Jack took a sip of the dark nectar. "Oh, that is good. Just the right amount, too."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Jack loved it when Ianto did that.

"I see you in a new light, Ianto Jones."

"Sir…I mean Jack?"

"I'm….falling in love with you."

"Is that….a good thing?" Ianto asked, hesitantly.

A smile spread across Jack's handsome face. "Oh, yeah."

"Then I'm happy you're falling in love with me, sir."

"You have a way with the word, 'sir', that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"Is this also a good thing, sir?"

Getting up from his chair, Jack rounded the desk to stand in front of the young Welshman. Putting his hands around Ianto's waist, he gently pulled him into an embrace, kissing him softly on the lips. "Oh, yeah. You taste good."

Ianto grinned. "Thank you again."

They kissed, but parted when they heard the cog door sliding open.

"Troops are arriving," said Ianto, raising an eyebrow.

Jack smiled.

"I better go make them coffee."

With that, Ianto left Jack's office, but not before Jack placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I love you, sir."

Jack shook his head and smiled.

Ianto made the rest of the team their coffee and took it round before going into the tourist office for a couple of hours. Jack didn't really want him to, but Owen had given him the go ahead, so while doing his paperwork, Jack watched Ianto in the tourist office on his CCTV monitor.

At just before 1pm. Ianto came back through for lunch. He usually went out to get it, or ordered it in. But not today. Jack took them all out for lunch at Eddies American Dinner at the Bay.

They sat inside at one of the booths and Jack and Ianto went up to the counter to order. Once at the counter, Jack asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"Good, thanks. The painkillers Owen gave me really work fast."

"Good just be sure you don't take too many."

Ianto smiled at Jack's concern. "I won't."

Jack carried the tray with the cutlery, napkins and sauces on, over to their table.

They chatted amongst themselves, and a few minutes later, their drinks arrived. Ianto's eyes lite up as he saw the chocolate milkshake being put in front of him. Their meals arrived five minutes later. They all had Eddies Classic Burgers with side orders of fried and onion rings between them. On this rare occasion, Jack paid.

Owen got his phone out.

Jack frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna take a picture. I'm gonna frame it. 'Jack Harkness buys lunch'."

They all laughed, even Jack.

"Ha, ha. I'll have you know, I've bought lunch before."

"Oh, and when was that?"

" August 1946."

"Harkness, you're a gent. Not."

They all continued to laugh and Jack winked at Ianto.

The rest of the meal was in relative silence.

After they had eaten, they made their way back through the tourist office to the Hub. The snow was still falling and Jack decided that if he didn't want his team snowed in, they should all go home by 4pm. Gwen was delighted, as she could spend time wrapping presents with Rhys.

"'e's been on at me all week to wrap bits up. I'll ring him and let him know, shall I?"

Jack nodded.

Owen smiled at Gwen.

Their brief affair/relationship was built mainly on lust and sex. With Rhys it was love.

"I'll drive Ianto home. He can leave his car here," Jack said to no one in particular.

"I'll check his shoulder out before I go. Taking that shower didn't do any damage, but I wanna make sure the stitches are holding." Owen took Jack to one side. "Are you bringing Ianto back here after? I'd feel a lot better knowing he wasn't on his own, if you know what I mean?"

Jack frowned. "Actually, no, I don't."

Owen rolled his eyes. "I can't say anything, Jack, but I don't want him drinking and taking painkillers. You know what he was like yesterday."

"I'll get him to pack a bag and bring him back here til his shoulders healed more."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else I should know, Owen?"

Owen looked at Ianto. "Better ask him."

Jack made a mental note **Yes I will**

"Okay," began Jack, "let's get you back to your place, pack a few things and get us back here before the snow really comes down."

"Pack a bag?"

"Yep. Til your shoulder is better, you're staying here at the Hub."

At first Ianto looked confused, then a smile spread across his youthful face. "Okay." Ianto moved towards the kitchen area. "If were both here, I need to get food in. We can't eat takeaway all the time." He checked the small fridge and began to make a list."

Jack watched him, as Ianto made a list.

"Okay, I think that's it." He turned to Jack. "Are we leaving the same time as the others?"

"No. We'll leave at 3.30pm, so we can get back. I don't wanna get stuck in Cardiff City Centre."

Jack looked from Owen to Ianto and back at Owen.

Owen looked at Ianto then Jack and then at the floor.

Ianto looked from Owen to Jack and then back to Owen. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Have I done something wrong?"

Jack smiled. "No, everything's fine."

"Yeah." Owen told him.

"Why don't you two go now. We can hold the fort til you get back," said Gwen, watching the three men very closely.

Jack sighed, running a hand over his face. "Okay. Let's go, Ianto."

Ianto grabbed his coat from the stand and followed Jack out through the sliding door.

Once inside the lift, Jack asked, "What's with you and painkillers?"

"What?"

"Booze and painkillers."

"Er, I, er…. What did Owen tell you?"

Jack shrugged. "Said to ask you. So, I'm askin'."

"I….er, when I was on….suspension, I took a few too many painkillers….for a headache and, well, I was drinking, too. Lager mostly" Ianto sighed and took a deep breath.

The lift stopped, but neither got out.

Ianto continued. "Owen came round to see me. After I let him in, I collapsed, unconscious. He….looked after me. Put me in a cold shower. Stayed with me through the night. He let me open up to him without….without ridiculing me in any way for what I told him." Ianto looked at Jack for the first time since he started talking. "I was confused. I couldn't understand my feeling….for you. I was in love with you and I hated myself for betraying Lisa so quickly and so easily."Jack touched his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Ianto leaned into Jack's hand. "It's not your fault. I guess I loved you that first day we met, I just didn't understand it, or want to admit it."

"Yeah, me too." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's sweet lips.

They got out of the lift and just stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"I….wanted to die, back then. The pain was too much. Not just from the headache, but inside….here." Ianto touched his chest.

"And now?"

Ianto smiled, touching Jack's face. "I think I have a lot to live for right now, don't you?."

Jack took Ianto's hand in his. "Let's go pack you a bag."

"Mmm, and get some shopping."

They exited through the tourist office door and went straight to the SUV. The snow was still coming down, but not as heavy as before.

Although Ianto's shoulder wound wasn't serious, there was still a possibility of infection, so Jack decided to drive.

Ianto stole sideways glances at the older man, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Like what you see?"

"Love what I see," he replied, grinning.

In no time at all they were driving down St Mary Street. Jack dropped Ianto off near his flat and then parked the car. Going to join Ianto, Jack sat in the kitchen while Ianto packed a few basic things.

When he was finished Jack took the bag. Putting the bag in the back of the SUV, Ianto and Jack went into Tesco to do their shopping. Once they had paid - well, Ianto paid actually - they went back to the car.

The snow was coming down in large flake, as they drove back down Lloyd George Avenue towards the silver Water Tower.

Jack dropped Ianto and his bag off at the secret life, and carried on down Roald Dahl Plass, parking the car. He took the shopping back through to the information centre. Their footprints from when they left earlier, were covered in fresh snow.

Going inside, Jack double locked the door and went through to the lift. As he got to the bottom, Ianto was waiting for him.

"The others have gone," Ianto told him.

Jack put the shopping down and Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, drawing him close for a kiss.

"I can't get enough of your kisses," said Ianto, blushing.

"Mmm, me neither."

They kissed for what seemed an age, before parting and going through the sliding door into the Hub.

"Jack," Ianto said, just as they reached the guest room. "Do we tell the others, or is it a secret, between us, I mean?"

"We tell them." Jack kissed him. "I don't want to hide every time I want to hold you or kiss you. I don't care who knows. I love you, Ianto Jones."

"Do I….sleep in here?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but we can take your bag down to my quarters later."

Ianto nodded. "No sneaking around then?"

Jack shook his head. "No. It might seem like fun at the time, but believe me, the novelty will soon ware off."

Ianto leaned in for another kiss. "I don't.…ever….want it….to….wear off," he said between kisses.

That evening, Ianto cooked salmon, new potatoes, French beans and sweet corn for dinner.

Jack smiled, his belly full. "That was delicious."

Ianto bowed his head. "I try my best."

Looking at his watch, Jack sighed.

"Is anything wrong, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "No. There's just not much to do around here at night."

"We….could always have an early night." Ianto smiled.

"Yes, we could."

Going to Jack's office, they went down the ladder leading to the bunker.

Both men undressed, standing just in their boxers.

Ianto got into bed first, lying on his right side. Jack got in beside him, taking the younger man into his arms. Ianto sighed, contentedly. Moving in Jack's arms, he slowly ran his hand over Jack's chest. "You are so perfect."

"And you are perfect for me." Jack's own hand wasn't idle. He traced a line from Ianto's face to his hip.

Ianto turned slightly, allowing Jack to fondle him. A soft moan escaped his lips.

They kissed as Jack put his hand inside Ianto's boxers and brought him to the edge, pleasuring him. The Welshman's eyes were shut, lost in the moment. He had dreamed of this. Being with the man he loved. Seconds later, he came in Jack's hand, his body shuddering in the aftermath of Jack loving him.

Jack tilted Ianto's head back, but there was only love in those liquid blue eyes, not remorse.

They drifted off to sleep, locked in each others arms.

When they woke next morning, Ianto was all smiles. "Thank you for last night."

Jack kissed his forehead. "Was it okay for you?"

"Mmmm, incredible."

Jack swore Ianto was purring.

"I'll go make us some coffee."

Ianto left the bunker and returned ten minutes later with coffee.

When they finished their coffee, Jack stood, taking Ianto's hand. "Let's go shower and we can get dressed before they all get in."

"Oh, don't wanna…."

Jack smiled. "Petulant child. Come on!"

Reluctantly, Ianto followed Jack up into the Hub. Just in time it seemed, as Gwen came through the sliding door.

"How's your shoulder, Ianto?" she asked, smiling at him.

Ianto smiled back. "A little better, thanks for asking."

Gwen made her way over to her workstation and switched on the computer.

"How's the weather, by the way?" asked Jack.

"It's stopped, for now."

"Good."

"When did they switch off the Water Tower?" asked Ianto, looking up.

"Day before yesterday, I think," replied Gwen. "Why?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Just hadn't noticed."

"Well, you were a little out of it yesterday," Gwen smiled. "Snow angel indeed."

Ianto blushed. "I always wanted to do that."

"But on the boardwalk!"

"Why not."

Jack smiled at them both.

Ianto busied himself making coffee, while Jack and Gwen chatted about various things. Ianto smiled as he watched Jack, remembering their first night together. He had a warm feeling inside, and was looking forward to many more nights in his Captain's arms.

"Jack, look. There's a build up of traffic on the road by the Castle. Looks like the Rift has let something through."

"I didn't hear the Rift alarm go off," said Ianto, giving them each a mug of coffee.

Jack looked from Gwen to Ianto. "Me neither."

Gwen brought it up on the large monitor above their heads.

The screen showed a large cloud or plume of smoke. It almost covered the entire road from one end of Castle Street to the other.

"What is that?"

"Pranathian mist. Where that cloud of vapour is, Pranathan soldiers aren't far away. Gwen, scan the area for life. There'll be at least three of them around here somewhere." Jack looked at the monitor.

Gwen pressed some buttons and an alien heat censer came on.

"There!" said Ianto, pointing.

The older man peered hard at the screen. "Yeah, I see 'em." Jack turned to Gwen. "Call Tosh and Owen, get them to meet us at the top end of Queen Street." Then he turned to Ianto. "Keep an eye on them and give us directions." Jack looked at Gwen. He was going to leaned forward and kiss Ianto on the lips, but thought better of it.

"Keep safe," said Ianto, nodding to them both.

Gwen's mouth dropped lowered his head.

Gwen frowned, confused by their actions this morning.

Jack reappeared wearing his coat. "Gwen?"

"Er, sorry." Gwen dialled a number. "Owen, Gwen. Can you meet us at the top end of Queen Street. Something came though the Rift. Thanks." She hung up and dialled again. "Tosh, Gwen. We need to meet at the top end of Queen Street. Something came through. Bye."

"What's with you two?" Gwen asked.

Jack and Ianto exchanged glances.

"Okay, Ianto, keep us posted, yeah?"

Ianto nodded.

Then Jack and Gwen were gone.

Ianto took the coffee mugs back to the kitchen and washed them, placing them on the side to dry, then he went back to the monitor and watched.

The plume of cloud was slowly clearing to show three aliens standing outside the entrance to the Castle.

Minutes later, the SUV was parking in front of the big red tour bus. Jack got out of the car and approached one of the aliens. Ianto could see Owen standing by the open car door, just in case Jack needed help.

**As if**

Jack just strode up to the alien and stood there almost eye to eye with it. **He's got balls **thought Ianto, smiling.

The larger of the alien soldiers did a lot of pointing and moving of his stubby arms. Jack was frowning and smiling. Smiling and frowning. He seemed to be communicating with Jack on some level. It amused Ianto to watch them together.

Then it was over. They sort of shook hands. Just like that.

Ianto wondered what they'd wanted on Earth. Did Jack tell them to leave, or else? Did he satisfy the Pranathan soldier enough for him to leave with his comrades?

He'd ask Jack later.

The plume of smoke appeared again and the Pranathan soldiers were gone.

As Jack got back into the car, he waved to Ianto, who waved back, then blushed as he realised Jack couldn't see him.

"We're on out way back, Ianto. Break out the coffee. We're freezing our butts off out here."

"Will do. See you in 10?"

Jack laughed. "That's 10 minutes and counting, Ianto Jones."

Ianto giggled.

Owen and Gwen exchanged looks.

"Harkness?"

Jack, turning on the engine. "Buckle up it's gonna be Mr Toads Wild Ride."

"What?"

"It's a ride at Disney Land." Jack told Owen.

The SUV pulled away.

"You've been to Disney Land?"

"Yeah, once. Met this cute….."

"Okay, okay. Enough already." Owen held up his hands to stop Jack from saying anything else.

Jack laughed and put his foot down.

Ianto had made a large pot of coffee and had gone for donuts. They were in the boardroom. Jack smiled at seeing the younger man.

"Coffee and donuts in the boardroom," Ianto told them.

"Oh, great," said Owen, heading up there.

Jack kissed Ianto, before heading to the boardroom himself. "See you up there."

Ianto swallowed hard, "Yep."

"And don't worry. They won't bite."

"Mmmm, we hope."

Ianto waited until Jack was out of sight and then ran a trembling hand through his hair. Telling Owen when he was close to the edge was one thing, but telling them all….especially Gwen, was terrifying to Ianto.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his tie and made his way to the boardroom.

"Okay people, listen up." He watched Ianto enter the room and beckoned him over. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jack began to speak again. "Ianto and I love each other."

Ianto closed his eyes and swallowed hard, waiting for the tirade of questions.

It was quiet in the boardroom.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack, who was smiling.

Tosh was the first to speak. "I think that's wonderful. You both deserve to be happy." She smiled at Ianto.

He nodded and smiled back.

Owen raised an eyebrow and looked from Jack to Ianto. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Gwen shot Owen a look. "Did you know about this then?"

"This?" said Owen. "That was between Ianto and me."

Gwen stood up, looked from Jack to Ianto and then stormed out of the boardroom. Ianto looked at Jack, who gave him a weak smile.

"Arh, let 'er go. I can't be doing' with it." Owen told them.

Ianto closed his eyes, leaning his head forward. Jack put his hand on his bowed head.

"Thanks, Tosh. I knew you'd understand." Jack said at last.

Tosh smiled. "After reading Ianto's thoughts, he deserves to be happy." She smiled. "So do you, Jack."

Ianto got up and hurriedly left the boardroom. Jack knew exactly where he was going and after a few minutes, excused himself and followed him.

The tourist office was cold and Ianto knew that there wouldn't be anyone in today, but he had to get away from Gwen's prying eyes and accusing stares. He didn't understand how she could still be jealous. After all, she had Rhys. He didn't have anyone, not since Lisa, in fact.

Ianto didn't look round, as he heard the door slide open behind him and Jack appear at the secret door. Without turning he asked, "Is Gwen still in love with you, Jack?"

Jack frowned, then replied. "I'm not sure she ever was, Yan. I think she was in love with the idea of me," he explained. "Gwen was the first one to find out I couldn't die."

Turning, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. He looked confused.

"Suzie shot me in the head before she took her own life. I guess that's what started it off." Jack shrugged. "I did encourage her a little."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

The young Welshman looked at Jack. "I bet she hates me now."

"Why? She has Rhys."

"Maybe see still wants you."

Jack pulled the younger man into his arms,. "Ain't gonna happen. I'm taken."

They kissed.

"Come back into the Hub. Don't stay in here. It's cold and no one's around anyway. Besides, I miss seeing you.""

Ianto smiled, then nodded. "Okay."

Jack left Ianto to lock up and went back down to his office. As he walked up the stairs to his office, he could feel Gwen's eyes following him. He was in no mood for a confrontation.

As Ianto entered through the sliding door, Gwen glared at him, making him lower his head, as if ashamed.. Jack was watching from his window and came storming out onto the metal platform outside the door.

"Gwen! Don't you dare look at him like that! You have no claim on me. Get over it. Now go home. I don't wanna see you again until tomorrow. Just think hard about what you really want….and it's not me!"

Gwen grabbed her bag and ran out through the sliding door, almost knocking Ianto over.

Tosh smiled at Ianto, then got on with what she was doing. Owen stayed in the autopsy bay. It was safer in there.

Ianto made fresh coffee and then went down to the archives. Once down there he busied himself for the rest of the morning. He intended to stay there until things had cooled down. How long that might take, he didn't know.

Gwen entered the flat and slung her bag on the couch. Rhys was at the sink, washing the bits and pieces from breakfast. He turned at the sound she was making.

"You're 'ome early. Everything alright?"

Gwen didn't reply, just plonked herself down beside her bag.

He dried his hands quickly and went to stand by the couch. "Okay, what's wrong."

Sentence.

"Gwen?"

"Jack and Ianto are a bloody item." she blurted out, venom in her voice.

"Jack and Ianto?"

"Yes."

"And you're upset, why?"

Gwen sat there dumbfounded.

"Well, Ianto and Jack!"

"So. You know Jack. Maybe 'e's just flirtin' with Ianto."

"No. They told us this morning. They're in love." Gwen shook her head and tutted.

Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, that's okay then, right? As long as Jack treats Ianto well….and knowing Jack, he will. " Rhys moved to sit by Gwen. "What's the problem, love?"

Gwen got up and paced in silence.

"I don't see what you're so upset about."

Gwen sighed.

Maybe Rhys was right.

Maybe Jack was right.

Maybe she was just overreacting.

Maybe she was just jeaous.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm makin' a mountain out of a mole hill. Gettin' upset over nothing." Gwen sat down. "Maybe I should call Jack."

Picking up the phone, Gwen dialled Jack's mobile.

Jack picked up the phone, it showed the called ID as Gwen. Jack sighed, but accepted the call.

"Gwen. How are you?"

"Jack, I'm sorry, okay? What I did and said was wrong. I am sorry. I want to come back to work….now….today. Is that alright with you and Ianto?"

"Ianto went down to archives."

"Please, Jack, let me make this right."

Jack leaned back, closing his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for me, Gwen, cos if you do…."

"No…it was a shock, that's all. I'm sorry. I really am happy for you both. Please, Jack…."

"Okay, but no more stares, or causing a scene, you got that?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, Jack."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Jack put the phone down.

Had he done the right thing, letting Gwen back? He touched his comms. "Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Come up to my office."

"On my way."

Jack smiled.

A few minurtes later, Ianto was stood in Jack's office.

"Sit, please."

Ianto sat down. He was wondering what Jack wanted.

"Gwen just phoned me," he started.

Ianto sighed loudly.

"She's really sorry for what she said and did, and wants to come back to work now."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack leaned forward. "We have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Ianto looked at Jack. "And what about me?"

"You?"

"Will I be safe around her. Daggers in my back. A stray bullet."

Jack smiled. "You drama queen."

Ianto frowned.

"Sorry. Froidian slip." Jack lowered his head and smiled.

Ianto shook his head and grinned. "What did you tell her?"

The sliding door went back and Gwen walked in.

Ianto stood and looked out of the window. "Arh."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I told her she could come back into work."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want a scene, Cariad."

"There won't be one, I promise."

Jack stood, closing the gap between him and Ianto, and kissed him on the lips.

Gwen looked up at the two men in the office and smiled.

"I am just not in the mood for this." Ianto stepped back.

"It'll be fine. Please, go make some coffee and we can chat."

"Just you and me?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

Ianto went down to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He poured two cups and left the rest on the heated plate.

"Coffee here, if anyone wants it," he said, heading back to Jack's office.

Gwen went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

Ianto sat in the protection of Jack's office, even when Jack was out, he stayed where he could look out over the Hub below. He wasn't going to have Gwen sneek up on him.

Gwen sat at her workstation, drinking her coffee and liasoning with PC Andy at the police station. Once in a while she would look up at Jack's office, even though she knew he wasn't up there.

No, but Ianto Jones was.

Ianto looked out of the office window and saw Gwen looking up at him. She waved, and he waved back, giving her a nervous smile. Gwen indicated to him that she wanted to come up to the office. Ianto nodded, against his better judgement.

He prepared himself for a possible onslaught, straightening his tie.

Ianto watched as Gwen went over to the coffee machine and filled two cups, then slowly walked up the stairs to the office.

Jack appeared off to one side, just as Gwen reached the top of the stairs, but simply smiled at Ianto, walking over to speak with Owen in the autopsy bay.

Ianto's heart almost sank to his shoes. **No!**

"Ianto," began Gwen, entering the office, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier." Gwen offered the cup to Ianto. "It was unprofessional and out of order. I'm sorry." She took a step forward.

Ianto took the cup from her. "I….I don't know what to say."

Ianto looked at a spot just beyond Gwen's right shoulder.

"I hope we can work through this," Gwen continued.

Ianto forced a smile. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, really I am. I love Rhys, and, while I thought there might have been something between Jack and me….well, there really isn't, you see. He loves you, Ianto. Only you. I know that now. Rhys made me see that." She took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, this is good. What's in it?"

**An ice breaker **thought Ianto. **She's offering you an olive branch. Grab it, man….NOW**

"Vanilla essence and a small amount of chilli powder."

"Mmm, it's really good."

"Thanks," Ianto said, relaxing a little.

Neither heard Jack as he entered the office.

"And I agree," he said. "This coffee is delicious." Jack walked passed Gwen and patted Ianto on the back. "He really knows how to make coffee."

Ianto let out the breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"I better get back down to the archives. Plenty to do down there." He smiled as he passed Gwen then turned round and beamed at Jack.

Jack sat at his desk, drinking his coffee.

After he'd left and was out of earshot, Jack said, "You two made up then?"

"I hope so."

They both watched as Ianto disappeared around the corner.

"So, what's the weather doing?" Jack asked.

"Trying to bloody snow again. I think we're in for a really white Christmas."

"What say we all go out this afternoon. Buy decorations. A tree. Lights. Make this place look a bit more festive."

"Oh, Ianto will like that."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Jack smiled, stood up and walked over to the door. "Hey, you two. We're all going shopping this afternoon. Christmas decorations and a tree."

Owen groaned.

Tosh clapped her hands.

Gwen laughed.

"I'll get Ianto back up here. He'll feel like he's on a piece of elestic." Jack grinned. "Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Need you up here, pronto."

"Jack!"

"Please."

"On my way….again."

"Thanks, Yan."

Jack was down by Tosh's workstation when Ianto appeared.

"We're all going shopping, for Christmas decorations and a tree this afternoon. So, go grab some lunch and be back here in an hour." Jack looked at his team. "Scoot!"

Ianto stayed behind and made himself and Jack hot chocolate with all the trimmings. He got some soup out of the fridge and heated it and cut two wedges of bread, before putting everything on a tray and taking it up to Jack's office.

"Wow, that looks and smells great.""Potato and leek soup, bread to dunk."

'To dunk.' Jack mouthed

Ianto continued, smiling. "Hot chocolate with fresh cream and sprinkles."

"Sprinkles. I like that word."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

They ate lunch and drank their hot chocolate. Ianto's mood had improved and he was looking forward to shopping for a tree.

"Tad and I always went out for the tree on Christmas Eve. Rhi and mam put up the decorations.""On Christmas Eve?"

Ianto nodded, then shrugged. "It was always like 'd sit around the fire til late and Tad would tell us ghost stories." Ianto sighed, remembering. "We'd go to bed scared and get up at the crack of dawn. Just sitting there, in front of the tree, watching the fairy lights twinkle and dance." His handsome face shone.

Jack smiled at the look on the younger man's face.

"We'd get one main present and smaller ones. Fruit, chocolate, coins."

"You enjoy Christmas then?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not so much now. I….I'm usually alone. Then I met Lisa and we had one Christmas together." He made eye contact with Jack, then quickly looked away. "Rhiannon invited me there last year, but, well, with the kids and Johnny…." He sighed aloud. "I'll go round there next week with the presents. Take cards and maybe a bottle or two, but I won't be there Christmas Day. I'll probably be at home."

**No, you won't. I'll make damn sure of that**

The rest of the team arrived back and reported that it was snowing again. Gwen tutted, but Jack smiled.

"Okay, out to the SUV and into town. Got some shopping to do." He winked at Ianto, making him smile.

Ianto sat in the back, like a rose between two….other roses? Mmm. Owen rode shotgun, he insisted.

"We are not going to be shopping all afternoon, are we?"

"Depends how long it takes to pick a tree."

Owen shook his head.

Gwen laughed. "Cheer up Owen, You can pick the lights.""Great. This is how I wanted to spend a cold, December afternoon. Fairy lights, indeed." He shook his head.

Jack laughed and slapped Owen on the back. "Stop complaining. It's one afternoon a year."

"Yeah, right."

As Jack drove into town, he gave out the instructions. "Okay, Gwen you and Tosh go look for lights. Plenty of them, all colours. Us men will look for a tree. Then we all look for decorations for the tree." "We have to at least decorate your office and the boardroom," added Ianto.

Owen rolled his eyes. "If we must."

Ianto smiled, triumphant.

"So, decorations first and then the tree? Are we agreed, gents?"

Ianto nodded

Owen looked from one smiling face to the other and admitted defeat. "Let's go."

Ianto thumped the air. "Yes!"

Jack just shook his head and smiled.

The girls had long since gone and were probably buying up all the pretty lights they could find. Whereas the men, well, they were still stood around wondering where to go first.

Ianto moved off and Jack and Owen followed him.

"Where are we going, Jones?" asked Owen.

"John Lewis. Big store. Big variety."

Owen rolled his eyes.

Jack smiled. "Just be happy we don't decorate for Valentines."

"Oh," said Ianto.

"Tea Boy,no!"

"But…"

"No way, Jones."

They all laughed and entered the big department store.

Owen and Jack held the baskets while Ianto filled them with borbles, tinssel and paper chains. Everything glittered and sparkled. Bright colours. Stars, angels, snowmen and santas.

Within twenty minutes, they had bought and paid for the decorations, which only left the tree. Outside they walked and along to the flower stall outside the St David's Shopping Centre. There were all sorts of trees. Small ones, medium sized ones and tall ones.

"This one," said Ianto, "for the boardroom, I think."

"Mmm," said Jack, "I like it. Owen?"

"Yeah, alright."

"And this one," said Ianto, "for the Hub."

It was smaller.

"And where in the Hub will it stand?" asked Owen.

Both men looked to Ianto.

"Well, er, by the rail leading to the autopsy bay. By the couch?"

"Yep," said Owen. "It'll look okay there."

"That's the spirit, Owen."

"Knock it off, Jack. I'm not converted yet."

"Let's go find the girls."

They all met up outside the small French restaurant by the momument.

"Good. Now we have lights, the trees and decorations. Tomorrow we get to work transforming the boardroom."

"And your office," added Ianto.

Jack nodded. "And my office."

After dropping off the bits in the tourist office, Jack told Gwen, Tosh and Owen to go home. The snow was coming down steadily and he didn't want them trapped in the Hub. They didn't argue and left pretty smartish.

Ianto and Jack carried the bits through to the Hub.

"Okay ," started Ianto, "how about a coffee? A special coffee."

"Mmm, sounds good. I could do with a drink to warm me up."

Ianto's eyes sparkled. "If it's warming up you want….""Ianto Jones, please!" Jack laughed. "Coffee for now, thanks anyway."

"Jack Harkness, turning down a proposition? Is the world still turning?"

Jack shook his head. "Go!"

Ianto busied himself making coffee while Jack looked through some paperwork that needed his attention before the end of the working day. He looked up as he heard Ianto walking up the stairs.

"Your coffee, sir," said Ianto, placing the familiar blue and white mug on the desk, and bowing his head slightly.

"You make that simple word 'sir', sound so damn sexy."

Ianto smiled. "I do my best, sir."

"Mmm, I see I'm gonna have to punish you later."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how, sir?"

"I'll think of something, don't you worry."

They both laughed and sat drinking their coffee.

After about five minutes silence, Jack stood up and perched on the side of the desk next to Ianto.

"How's your shoulder, by the way?"

"A lot better, thanks." Ianto smiled.

"Glad to hear it." He leaned forward, taking Ianto's face in his hands. They kissed. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Mmm. A few times actually."

"Good."

Jack looked at his watch and then the papers in front of him.

"I gotta finish these, then maybe we can eat. Takeout, or Buffett and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll check the lights for the trees, shall I?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto went away, whistling a Christmas tune and Jack got on with the paperwork.

Both men were happy.

Both men were in love.

But only Ianto was scared.

Ianto thought about what they might do after the wining, dining and movie. He was exicted and nervous at the same time.

What did Jack expect of him? Did Jack want to go all the way tonight?

Ianto didn't.

He wanted Jack to touch him intimately, but not full on sex. No yet. He wasn't ready to commit fully to penetrable sex.

As he plugged in the first set of lights, he smiled to himself. Reindeers. The girls picked reindeers with red bulbs for noses. Next were Santa's and snowmen. Alternate red and white lights. Then two sets of coloured lights. Ianto's favourites.

After testing all the lights, Ianto put them in two separate boxes. Those for Jack's office and those for the boardroom. Then he set about dividing the tree decorations and the decorations for Jack's office and the boardroom. When he was satisfied, Ianto stood back and surveyed his handiwork.

Looking up at the office, Ianto climbed the stairs and stood in the doorway, just watching Jack.

"You gonna stand there admiring the view or come sit with me?" said Jack, raising his head.

Smiling, Ianto stepped inside and sat down. "You nearly done? It's almost 7pm."

Jack checked his watch. "Yep," he put his pen down. "That was the last one." Jack smiled, "How you doing?"

"Done." Ianto smiled back.

"Good. Dinner then, me thinks."

Ianto nodded. "Anywhere in particular?"

Jack shook his head. "No. You?"

Ianto sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Depends how far you want to go. If you want to stay local, Chinese or Terra Nova, I guess."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Mmm, close to home."

"Terra Nova then. Good food and wine."

"And then over to watch a movie."

Ianto nodded. "If we get that far."

Jack leaned forward. "I have nothing planned, thus far."

Ianto looked relieved.

"Don't look so relieved. It's not as if I'm gonna molest you later….mind you…."

Ianto's eyes opened wide.

Jack laughed. "Relax. When you're good and ready and not before…okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. Let's go eat. I'm starved."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "And who's fault is that?"

"Well excuse me if I put the teams welfare before my stomach."

Ianto laughed. "I did you soup lunchtime. There's food in the fridge. You could…help yourself."

"Mmm. Dog and bark come to mind."

Ianto gave Jack an evil stare.

"Sorry." Jack smiled. "Down, boy."

"Let's go eat, before you look at me and see a nice bone to chew on."

"Mmm, nice innuendo, Yan."

"Jack!"

After dinner, they decided to go back to the Hub and set Ianto's laptop up to Tosh's terminal and watch a DVD. There were quite a few to choose from and Jack knew he wouldn't be disappointed with the younger man's choice.

Relaxing on the couch, Jack watched as Ianto removed his jacket and undid the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Just getting comfortable, so don't get any ideas." Ianto smiled.

"As if, Ianto Jones."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Mr Innocent you are not, Jack."

Jack pouted and then gave Ianto a toothy smile. "Your virtue is safe with me, Yan."

"Yeah. For how long, Jack?" He smiled back.

Jack pulled Ianto down onto the couch and held him close, kissing the tip of his cute turned up nose. "Just as long as you want, Angel."

"Angel?"

"Would you prefer Babe or Honey or Dear, maybe?"

Ianto shook his head. "Angel is fine, thank you, but only when we're alone, okay?"

"Okay." Jack had to smile at Ianto's insistence.

"Where did 'Angel' come from, anyway?"

"You, in the snow yesterday. Making a snow angel outside the tourist centre."

Ianto nodded. "Snow angel," he laughed. "Now I remember."

Jack enveloped Ianto in his arms. "So, do we continue from last night?"

Ianto blushed. "Not on this couch we don't." Ianto unravelled himself from Jack's embrace and stood up, offering Jack his hand. "But down on your bunk sounds more to my liking." Walking away, he winked wickedly.

"Hey, wait for me!""What, can't keep up?" mused Ianto.

"I'll show you," replied Jack, swatting Ianto's butt, rushing past him.

"Ouch!"

They both ran up the stairs to Jack's office and stopped as they got to the ladder, both out of breath.

"Good.…move….Ianto." Jack took a deep breath in. "You did that…on purpose."

Ianto had a twinkle in his eye. "Would I do that to you, sir?"

Jack shook his head. "Oh, yeah."

Once down in the bunker, Ianto eyed the small bed before him. He had butterflies in his stomach, but he smiled to himself.

"What are you lookin' so happy about?" asked Jack, joining him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the night ahead."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Yeah?"

Ianto nodded. "I….I'm still a little scared though."Jack put his arms around the young Welshman's waist. "Don't be. Nothing is gonna happen unless you want it to. Promise." He kissed the younger man on the lips.

They undress slowly, watching each other. Ianto put their clothes neatly over the back of the armchair, before getting into bed, still wearing his boxers. Jack smiled, but said nothing, also keeping his on.

They lay their in each others arms, just getting comfortable. Not talking. Just silence. Comfortable silence.

"Were you serious when you said you got pregnant once?"

"Why, you want me to have your baby?" Jack brushed his lips against Ianto's temple.

"No, no….I was just wondering, that's all."

"No, I haven't been….yet."

Ianto tilted his head back so he could look at Jack. "So you can?"

"At certain times of the year, yes."

"Oh," was all Ianto said.

"I tended not to have sex at that time of my cycle. It was easier."

"So….when is your cycle?"

Jack frowned. "In a few days time. Why?"

"I'm curious, that's all. I want to learn more about you. I can't do that if I don't ask questions." Ianto moved in Jack's arms so they could look at each other. "You are not exactly an open book, Jack Harkness."

"I guess not. But most of what I keep secret is necessary….for all of us, not just you."

Ianto smiled. "Mmm, I guess that's okay then."

Jack eyed the younger man. "You're givin' up too easily. You hoping for some pillow talk?"

Ianto simply shook his head. "You'll tell me what you want me to know, eventually." He kissed Jack's chin. "I love you."

Jack smiled. "I love you, too."

Ianto moved so he was leaning over Jack. "Then show me."

Moving Ianto over onto his back, Jack smiled down at his beautiful lover. "Mmm," He kissed those sweet lips, running a hand over his chest and upper arm. "I'm gonna show you just how much I do love you."

The next few hours, Jack did just that. Making sweet love to his Welsh lover.

Leaving him exhausted, but fulfilled.

The night passed into morning and Ianto was the first to wake up. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched as Jack slept. A smile passed over his face as Jack's eyelids fluttered in REM sleep. Ianto wondered what a man like Jack would dream about. His home. His future. Ianto hoped he'd sometimes dream about him. But understood that if he did, he'd never know.

Getting out of bed, Ianto made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself and then stepped into the shower. As he turned on the water, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a warm body.

"Nice to see you woke up."

"Mmm, missed you," said Jack, kissing his neck.

"Did you have a good dream?"

Jack smiled. "Yep."

Ianto frowned.

Jack laughed, pushing them both under the shower head. "Are you fishing, Ianto Jones?"

"Er, no," Ianto lied, rolling his eyes. "As if."

"But you do make a beautiful angel," added Jack, rubbing shower gel over Ianto's back.

Ianto laughed. "Mmm, never going to live that down, am I? One moment of madness, forever in the mind." He tutted.

Jack turned Ianto, soaping his chest. "I don't see any wings sprouting."

"No harp either."

They both laughed.

Once they were both dressed, Jack and Ianto made their way back up into the office. Jack watched as Ianto went straight down into the kitchen area to start the first days pot of coffee.

Jack seated himself behind his desk and smiled to himself. Ianto was beginning to open up to him. No longer the shy, naïve Tea Boy that Owen thought he was. A tiger lurked beneath that perfect exterior, and it was beginning to show itself during their lovemaking.

As Ianto worked his coffee magic, Jack was making secret plans. Plans that involved Ianto Jones and himself. Plans for Christmas.

The cog door when back, making Jack look up from what he was doing. Gwen Cooper walked through carrying a plastic bag full of goodies.

"Mornin'," she said to Ianto, smiling, she placed the bag by her workstation.

He nodded to her.

Jack got up from his desk and walked outside his office to greet her. "And what is the weather doing today?"

"Brilliant sunshine, actually. I couldn't believe it when Rhys opened the curtains this mornin'."

Jack smiled as Ianto began to pour out three cups of steaming coffee.

"Yes!" Jack punched the air.

"What are you getting so excited about?" asked Gwen. "You on a promise, then?"

Ianto blushed as he offered Gwen a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Ianto. I didn't mean to make you blush."

But that was exactly the response she was after. If she couldn't have Jack, she'd make sure she got her own back on Ianto, any way she could, without antagonising Jack himself.

Ianto climbed the stairs up to Jack's office, passing him in the doorway, and placing his coffee on his desk.

"Thank you," whispered Jack, as he walked behind the younger man, kissing his neck.

"My pleasure, sir."

Jack chuckled at the simple use of the word. "Mmm, the pleasure is all mine, believe me."

Ianto turned to leaven but Jack grabbed his hand.

"Dinner. Tonight. Somewhere quiet. Out of the way. Just the two of us. Sound good?"

Ianto nodded his approval. "Perfect, Cariad."

Jack left his hand go, smiling at the use of the Welsh word for sweetheart.

Returning to his desk, Jack picked up the phone and began dialling. "I'll get right on it."

Ianto mouthed, 'I love you', then left for the archives.

Jack settled himself behind his desk again and began to speak into the receiver. "Yes, I'd like to book a table for tonight please." Pause. "For two, somewhere quiet, if that's possible," another slight pause. "Thanks, that'll be great." Heartbeat "Harkness. Jack Harkness. Thanks, bye." Replacing the receiver, Jack smiled to himself. "One down, one to go."

Ianto was sat at the small desk, tapping away at the keys on his laptop. The photocopy machine hummed in the background. He typed in a name and number on the spreadsheet, then go up and photocopied a document before filing it way in one of the vase filing cabinets.

He young Welshman was pleased with how the archives were looking since he first joined Torchwood One. When he arrived, they were a mess. Papers and newspaper articles strewn across he floor and on the cabinets. Ianto had cleared the back log in less than three months. But the tirade of new artefacts and documents arrived almost daily. His work was never ending.

He liked working in the archives. It gave him time to think. Time to assess his future. A future that now included his new love. His Captain.

Switching off the copier, Ianto stretched, putting his arms above his head. He felt better after. More relaxed. Locking the final cabinet, Ianto logged of on his laptop and locked it in the desk drawer. Switching off the lights, he made his way back up into the main Hub.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost lunchtime. The other team members would be screaming for their lunch pretty some. Ianto smiled. They really did need him. Even if it was just for clearing up after them, making coffee and ordering their lunch each day.

As Ianto walked through to the kitchen, he noticed that Gwen and Tosh weren't at their workstations. Owen was still in the autopsy bay working on his notes. He looked up at Jack's office. The door was closed and he could hear voices. A mad and a woman's voice, to be exact.

Walking over to the railing above the autopsy bay, Ianto looked down at Owen.

"Gwen and Tosh gone home then?"

"Nah, mate. Tosh has gone out and Gwen is up with Jack."

"Arh," said Ianto, turning round to look up at Jack's office again. "Thanks." Waking towards the stairs, Ianto climbed them very slowly. Once at the top, he waited outside, listening.

Gwen laughed, then silence.

Pushing the door open, Ianto's jaw dropped as he saw Gwen kissing Jack.

"Damn!" said Jack, pushing passed Gwen. "Ianto, wait!"

Ianto was too busy going back down the stairs to hear Jack, heading for the tourist office. Jack was in hot pursuit.

Gwen stood outside the office, watching them, a smile spreading across her face.

Owen looked up at her. "You cow!" he said, shaking his head.

Jack followed Ianto up into the tourist office. The younger man was just logging on to the computer, as Jack moved through the secret door leading from the Hub.

"Can we talk?" asked Jack.

Ianto didn't look up as he replied. "Nothing to talk about. You still have feelings for her."

Jack moved a step closer. "No, I don't. She kissed me."

"I didn't see you pushing her away."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, maybe I should have, you're right. But I didn't. I let it go." A step closer. "Please, I do love you. Only you. Believe that."

Putting his hands in his lap, Ianto swung the chair around so he was facing the older man. "I believed you loved me last night, when you were making love to me. I believed you loved me up until I saw you kissing Gwen. Now….I don't know what to think."

Jack stood closer. "I want you in my life. By my side. For the rest of your life. I know that as sure as I'm standing here."

Ianto shook his head. "I don't know anymore, Jack. I need some time….alone."

"Tell me you don't mean that," Jack said, taking one of Ianto's hands in both of his.

Ianto pulled his hand free, turning back to the computer screen. "Yes, I do."

Jack swallowed. "I can wait, Yan. As long as it takes. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not with out you." Turning, Jack went back through the door leading down to the Hub.

Ianto leaned his head forward, closing his eyes. "Oh, Cariad."

Gwen began to walk back down the stairs from Jack's office, Owen was watching her. He delight at the situation was evident.

"You just can't leave them be, can you?"

Gwen just smiled.

As Gwen reached the bottom of the stairs, Jack came back through the cog door, grabbing her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He swung her round to face him. "I'm with Ianto now, so deal with it, lady." Then he let her go, moving to the nearest computer terminal, bringing up the CCTV camera in the tourist office.

"It won't last Jack, you and Ianto. I can't."

Jack didn't look at her. "Yes, it will. I love him and he loves me."

Gwen laughed. "You shot his girlfriend. He said he wanted to see you dead, Have you forgotten that? I haven't. He doesn't love you, Jack. Not like I do." Gwen put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Forget it, Gwen, I'm not interested."

"No? Your body told me otherwise, earlier."

Jack watched the monitor. Ianto was trying to type, but kept stopping to wipe his eyes.

"He's confused, that's all."

Jack sighed. "Go home , Gwen. I don't want you here. I don't like you when you're like this. Go home to Rhys. He's the one you should be in love with, not me."

Gwen laughed, picking up her bag. "He's not half the man you are, Jack." Then she was gone.

Owen came up from the autopsy bay. "She can be a right cow at times."

"He does love me, Owen."

"Yeah, I know." Owen scratched his head. "I've been thinkin' about Gwen's moods of late," he moved to sit beside the standing Jack. "Remember that alien we sent back, oh, about three weeks ago? It was an aggressive SOB. Well, it touched Gwen…."

Jack spun round to face the medic. "What? Why didn't you tell me? It transfers it's attitude."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Sorry."

"There's a bottle of pills in my desk, I'll go round and make sure Gwen takes a couple."

"Will she remember what she's done here?"

Jack sighed. "And a 12 hour retcon tablet." Jack looked back at the monitor. "I can't lose him, Owen."

"You got any 1 hour tablets?"

Jack looked at Owen and smiled. "Yep."

"Then away you go, Captain."

Taking one last look at the screen, Jack hurried up to his office, returning with a bottle and a small white pill. "Make him a hot chocolate and dissolve this in it." Jack gave the pill to Owen. "Let him fall asleep where he is, he'll think he slept because he was tired."

Owen smiled. "You crafty bugger."

"Right, I'm off to cure Gwen."

"And not a minute too soon, if you ask me." Owen laughed.

Jack parked outside Gwen's flat and made his way up the stairs to her front door. Ringing the bell, he stood back and waited. He hoped that Rhys wouldn't answer it.

Gwen opened the door and stood there smiling. "I knew you'd come."

"Yeah." Jack made his way into the kitchen. "We need to talk. Got any whisky? Is Rhys not home?"

"No, he had to take a load out."

Gwen opened a cupboard and took out a half full bottle of Bells. Pouring two glasses, she placed one in Jack's hand.

"Can I trouble you for some water?"

While her back was turned to the sink, Jack dropped two tablets into Gwen's glass.

"Let's move to the sofa, it's comfy there."

"Er, no, I don't think so. I just wanted to make it crystal clear that I'm with Ianto now."

Jack watched as Gwen took a long drink from her glass. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"You'll come around. I know you will. He can't give you what I can, Jack." She smiled wickedly.

"I guess I'll pass on that. All I know is, he makes….made me happy and I want that back again."

Gwen finished her whisky. "You're a fool, Jack."

Two minutes later, Gwen slumped into Jack's arms. He carried her to the sofa and laid her down, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Then he went back to the Hub.

On entering the tourist office, Jack smiled as he saw Ianto's elbows either side of the computer screen. The young man was asleep, his breathing even. Jack stood there, watching him for another ten minutes. He noticed the empty cup, this remnants of chocolate in the bottom, then, picking him up, he carried him down to the couch in the Hub.

"He loved the hot chocolate," said Owen on seeing Jack. "Was quite shocked that I'd made it for him, but didn't question it."

"Yeah, thought he would like it."

"How's Gwen?"

Jack smiled. "Sleeping."

"Great. Let's hope they both forget."

Jack nodded. "Oh, they will. Those tablets have never failed me yet."

"You and Ianto. It's for real? I mean….you're not just stringin' him on?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I love him."

"Good, then treat him right, or you'll have me to answer to."

Jack smiled.

Ianto moaned softly as he began to wake. Jack went and stood beside the couch.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

Ianto smiled, wiping at his eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Oh, about two hours. Not long."

Getting to his feet, Ianto looked around. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"I'll make coffee then, shall I?" Ianto looked around him. "What was I doing, before I fell asleep, I mean?"

Owen looked at him. "You were in the tourist office. I brought you hot chocolate."

"I….think I remember that," Ianto said, smiling.

Jack put his arm around the younger mans shoulder. "You work too hard. You know that?"

Ianto blushed. "I don't mind."

"You might not, but we don't want you ill, do we?"

"And as your doctor," added Owen. "I want you to take it a bit easier. Clock out on time once in a while. Come in an hour later, even."

Ianto smiled. "I didn't know you cared."

"Cared enough to spend the night with you after Lisa, didn't I?"

Ianto looked up and his face was unreadable. "Thanks," was all he said.

"Go," said Owen, "Make the bloody coffee. I'm gasping here."

Jack smiled at Owen for lightening the mood.

Ianto went to make the coffee, just as Jack was about to go up to his office. As Jack got to his desk, the phone rang.

"Jack? Why am I at home?" It was a bewildered Gwen.

"You went to fetch a carrier bag, but I fear I might have moved it. It's here, by your workstation. Sorry."

"Oh, right. I'll come back then, shall I?"

"Yep. Ianto's just making coffee."

"See you in about 10 minutes then. Bye."Jack smiled to himself. "Bye."

Jack walked to the office door and called down to Owen and Ianto. "Gwen's on her way back."

"From where?" Enquired Ianto.

"Home. She mislaid her carrier bag of goodies. I moved it," Jack put a finger to his lips. "Opps!"

Ianto frowned then laughed. "Trust you."

"It wasn't intentional."

Ianto shook his head fondly. "It never is with you, Cariad."

"Oi, Tea Boy, coffee!"

"There's something wrong with that sentence, Owen. I'm making coffee. I hardly ever make tea. And it's Coffee King to you."

"Shut it!" grinned Owen.

The following day, Jack went out on his own on the pretence of checking on a few things he needed for his own usage. Ianto shook his head as the older man left the Hub and headed for the SUV.

"Drive carefully. It's snowing again."

Jack waved and smiled "You worry too much."

"Mmm, with cause sometimes." added Ianto, turning away.

"See ya."

Ianto went about making coffee for the rest of the team and then went down to the archives. There was enough work down there to keep him busy for most of the day.

Jack wandered around the City Centre looking for a gift for Ianto. The perfect gift. Not the secret Santa gift, but a special gift for his lover.

He knew that Ianto collected stopwatches and headed for a jewellers in one of the arcades off St Mary Street.

Looking in the window, Jack stopped the ideal watch. Going inside, he smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"I'd like to see the stopwatch in the top cabinet, please. The one with the silver face and gold surround.""A good choice, sir." Moving to the window the shop assistant removed the watch and showed it to Jack. "The casing is 9ct Yellow Gold and the face is actually Platinum, not Silver. It has a Diamond at the Twelve and Six o'clock and a Sapphire in the centre of the dial. It's an exquisite piece." She handed it to Jack. "But worth every penny, sir. It also has a lever inside the casing that when moved to the down position, converts the stopwatch to a time piece. The face is Mother of Pearl." She couldn't keep from smiling at Jack.

Jack's eyes lite up at the sight of the watch. "He'd love this."

"It's in the top end, price wise."

Jack shook his head. "No problem. Money is no object."

The assistant smiled, smelling an expensive sale. "Shall I gift wrap it, sir?"

"No, thank you. Just a plain bag will do. I want to surprise him."

"You surely will, sir."

Jack paid for the watch and the went to buy a few more things, before heading back to the Hub.

Owen was looking at Gwen and smiling.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"I was just wondering. What is in that carrier bag anyway?"

Gwen giggled. "You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Tell me anyway."

"There's an angel for the top of one tree and a star for the other."

Owen frowned and then smiled. "You big softy."

"Well, you lot didn't think to buy any."

"We're men, what do you expect?"

The cog door opened and Jack walked in.

"Arh, the wanderer returns," said Owen, smiling at Tosh.

Jack held up the two bags he was carrying. "I bought some beer and a couple a bottles of whisky. Thought we could have a few drinks before everyone goes home for the holidays day after tomorrow."

"When do we do the secret Santa?" asked Tosh.

"The same day, before a drink or two," came the reply. "We put them all on the boardroom table. Named of course, but one at a time, so we don't know who bought what for who."

"Very mysterious, Harkness."

"All part of the Christmas spirit, Owen."

"So, Jack. What are you doing Christmas Day?" asked Gwen.

Jack touched the side of his nose. "It's a secret, for now anyway. I have a plan, but I need to keep it quiet." He smiled.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

There was that Harkness smile again.

"Where's Ianto? I'm in need of his coffee magic."

"Archives. Went down just about the time you left, as I recall."

Jack touched his coms. "Ianto. I need one of your famous blended coffee's."

"I'll be right up."

"Thank you. You're a life saver."

Ianto coughed. "Mmm, that'll be a first."

Jack put the bags down by the couch. "All decorating this afternoon, then?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Do we have too?"

"Oh, yeah," came the reply. "It'll be fun."

"Like pulling teeth," said Owen, sneering.

Ianto appeared by Tosh's workstation.

"Arh, Ianto, I need a strong, yet tasty cup of coffee, please."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Coming right up."

"That's what I like about you. You're so accommodating."

Owen stifled a laugh.

"Oi!" said Ianto, staring at Owen.

Ianto went off to make coffee for the team while Gwen showed off her tree toppers. Once the coffee was distributed, they stood awaiting Jack's orders.

"Okay. Let's go decorate."

"Harkness!"

The team spent the next three hours decorating the boardroom and Jack's office and then the two trees.

Despite himself, Owen was actually having fun. Jack watched as they all worked together. He stood back and watched them.

Ianto was smiling and helping the girls.

Owen smiled at the 'Tea Boy' and Jack thought once or twice he saw a bit of pride on Owen's face when looking at Ianto. This made Jack smile and feel better about their relationship.

He was glad Owen had been there for Ianto after Lisa. He'd needed someone other than Jack. After all, Jack was his boss.

As the last strand of tinsel was put on the tree in the boardroom, Jack filled 5 glasses with whisky and set them in front of the 5 chairs.

"Time for a treat, then I think you can all go home." Jack smiled.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, Jack," said Owen, sitting down.

"It all looks very festive," said Gwen. "I love it."

Jack smiled at Ianto, who blushed.

"Don't forget. Secret Santa tomorrow. You forget, you go home and get it."

After their drink, Owen, Tosh and Gwen went home.

The snow had stopped at lunchtime, but it was still really cold out.

"You fancy a walk?" Jack asked.

"Mmm, okay."

They both put coats on and ventured outside. The Bay was almost deserted. Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist and the younger man leaned into him.

"I love it out here," said Ianto. "It's so beautiful. And to think, it was all just mud once."

"Yeah, I remember. They worked hard to get it full of fresh water. People still think it's sea water. And that bird sanctuary."

Ianto nodded, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Let me know if you get cold. We'll go back inside."

Ianto just smiled.

Jack hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "I want this to be a Christmas that you'll remember, for all the right reasons." Jack said.

Ianto turned in his arms. "It will be, I promise. I'll cook us dinner and you can make dessert." He saw the twinkle in the older man's eyes. "Behave!"

Jack just laughed.

They walked around to the Norwegian Church and looked out across the Bay to the St David's Hotel, before making their way back to the tourist office and the warmth of the Hub.

Ianto went into the kitchen and made them hot chocolate, taking it to the couch by the cog door, where Jack was stretched out. Ianto put the cups on the low table and lifting Jack's head, sat down and put his head back on his lap.

Jack gazed up at him, while Ianto stroked his face.

"Mmm, this is wonderful," said Jack, pulling Ianto down for a long kiss.

Ianto pulled back, smiling. "If we had a fire, we could roast marshmallows."

"That can be arranged," said Jack.

Ianto shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

They stayed lounging around on the couch for another hour before moving down to the bunker. Jack had a couch down there that was much bigger and could accommodate the pair of them lying on it.

"Have you always slept down here? Or was it Alex's before he….when he was in charge?"

"No, it's been mine since 1879. I just update it every so often."

Ianto stifled a laugh. Jack poked him playfully in the ribs.

"Watch it, Jones." mumbled Jack. "It serves it's purpose."

Ianto thought carefully before asking his next question. "I've been reading through the archives. You know, as I've been filing. Who is….was Robert Faulkner?"

Jack looked at Ianto and kissed the top of his head. "He and I were lovers in 1915. He was killed in the war.""I'm sorry. I didn't…."Jack cut him off. "It's okay. I've learned to live with it. People die."

"So, when I die, you'll just carry on?"

Jack got up, leaning on one elbow. "No, Yan, you're different. When you die….part of me will die with you." He laid down again. "I have never loved any of the others half as much as I love you right now. And that grows each day."Ianto snuggled closer.

"It will be hard, going on without you. It's something I know I should face up to, but it's just too hard to think about."

"I can't live forever, Jack. Especially not working for Torchwood.""I know."

Their mood was sombre. They lay their in each others arms until it was almost 1am, then they moved to the bed and made love as if their lives depended on it. Jack was rougher than he intended, but Ianto didn't complain. Every night spent in Jack's arms was a bonus.

The next day there was a Rift alert. Lights started flashing on the panel above the computers.

Jack grabbed his coat and walked down the stairs form his office. "Gwen, Ianto, Owen with me."

Tosh stayed behind while the rest went to investigate. Her fingers tapping the keys on the keyboard before her.

"Keep us up to date," said Jack as they went through the cog door.

"Will do."

Owen sat in the back of the SUV with Ianto, while Gwen rode shotgun.

As they drove out into the City, the snow began to stop.

"Any information, Tosh?" asked Ianto.

"Not yet, Ianto. I'm still working on it. But it's directly in front of you whatever it is."

"Thanks."

"I can't see anything," said Gwen, looking around.

"There!" said Ianto, pointing. "Over to the right, behind that lorry."

"I see it!" said Jack, stopping the car.

They all got out. Jack took the lead.

Something moved from behind the lorry.

"Jesus! What is that?" said Owen.

"A Krinalian. Teeth like razors, so watch out." Jack touched his ear piece. "Tosh, how many are there?"

"Just the one, as far as I can see."

"Good. Ianto, do you have any chocolate on you?"

Ianto checked his inside jacket pocket. "Yes, just the one." He threw it to Jack.

The snow started to fall again. The Krinalian howled.

"It doesn't like the snow."

"It doesn't like the cold full stop," said Jack, moving closer.

"Jack," began Ianto. "Be careful."

"You know me."

Owen looked at Ianto and shrugged.

"Here you are," said Jack, holding out the chocolate. "Tosh, get ready with that retractor beam."

"I'm ready, Jack."

"Come on, there's a good alien. Come get the chocolate."

The beast didn't move.

Ianto came forward, taking the bar from Jack's outstretched hand.

"Ianto!"

"Here," said Ianto, closing the gap. "I tastes good. Myfanwy likes it. It's all yours. Just reach out."

The Krinalian moved closer.

"Ianto!"

"I'm watching."

It stretched out a hand, taking the chocolate.

"Now Tosh! Now!"

Ianto jumped back and a beam of light caught the beast and it began to raise up in the sky, disappearing into a black cloud and was gone.

Ianto turned around, expecting Jack to rebuke him.

"Well done, Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "Thank you."

"Good job."

"Back to the Hub and hot chocolate all round, I think," said Ianto, smiling.

Once back at the Hub, Jack joined Ianto in the small kitchen.

"Here to give me a bollocking?"

"No. As a matter of fact….you did good. He trusted you."

"Mistake," Ianto smiled.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "But he's back where he belongs, with chocolate."

That brought a smile to the young Welshman's face. "Don't tell Myfanwy."

They both laughed.

As they gathered in the boardroom, they looked at the presents on the table. Each wrapped in Christmas paper. Each with a nametag on. Jack gave them out.

"Gwen."

Gwen opened it. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she held up the pashmina. "I love it."

"Tosh."

Smiling, Tosh unwrapped her gift carefully.

"Come on, you're not gonna save the paper are you?" said Owen, laughing.

She shook her head and began ripping it open. It was a small handheld translator. "Oh, I was going to get one of these in the January sales."

"Owen."

Owen almost snatched it from Jack's hand, ripping the paper off. It was a computer game "No, I've been lookin' for this for ages. It's old but it's great."

"Ianto."

Ianto stepped forward and accepted the gift. He set it down on the table and started to open it, then he slopped. "I'd like to say something," he said, putting the present down again. "I know I've stuffed up a few times, and….well, I know I had to earn your respect again, but it's a pleasure working with you all." he blushed, then opened his present. Nestled in a box was a blood red silk tie. Taking it out, Ianto ran it through his hands. "It's beautiful."

Gwen picked up the last present. "Jack."

Jack sat down and opened his present. It was an antique watch fob. The chain almost matching the design on the top of his own pocket watch. He smiled, knowing who'd bought it.

"Okay, how about a few drinks before you all head home."

Getting out the beers and whisky, Jack put them on the side and let them help their selves.

Ianto walked over to Jack, standing close so he could whisper. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"It's not over yet, Ianto."

Ianto smiled and got himself a beer.

Jack watched as everyone got a drink, then he cleared his throat. "Ur hum. I'd like to propose a toast," Jack raised his glass. "To us."

Every raised their drinks and said in unison. "To us!"

They spent the next hour or so drinking and exchanging polite conversation until Jack told them it was time to go home.

"I'll expect you back here day after tomorrow," he turned to Owen. "Without a humongous hangover."

They all laughed.

"Have a great Christmas, Jack," said Tosh, kissing his cheek.

"And you."

"Bye, Jack," said Owen, waving.

Gwen smiled as she left the boardroom, blowing Jack and Ianto a kiss. Ianto waved back.

At last Jack and Ianto were alone.

"It's nice to have them all here, but I'm glad their gone. I've got you all to myself."

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him close.

"I love your gift." Jack kissed him.

"I love yours, too." Ianto kissed him back.

"You're gonna have the best Christmas ever!"

"Mmm, I hope so," came the reply. "Better clear up in here, I suppose."

"I'll help you," said Jack, taking hold of Ianto's hand. "There isn't that much to do."

"We're going to be happy, aren't we, Jack?"

Jack stopped, putting his arms around the younger man. "Yes, we are."

It took them twenty minutes to sort out the boardroom and then Jack led Ianto down to the bunker. Jack had put a red velvet throw over the couch and there was a small fibre optic Christmas tree in the corner by the bathroom.

"Wow, it looks great down here!"

"Glad you like it."

"When did you do all this?"

"While you were putting the Secret Santa gifts in the boardroom."

Ianto couldn't hide his smile. "I love it!"

"Thought you might. Look at the bottom of the bed."

Ianto did.

There were two stockings with their names on.

"Where did you get these from?"

Jack just laughed.

Ianto fell into Jack's arms, kissing him. "I love you, Jack."

They laid on the big couch in each others arms. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. It was a comfortable silence, only interrupted by soft moans as they kissed and made love.

As the clock on the wall reached 12am, Jack stood up and brought Ianto with him.

"Merry Christmas."

They exchanged hugs.

"Merry Christmas."

They climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Jack woke first at just after 8.35am. He looked at the man sleeping beside him. He smiled at the innocent look on his face. At his beauty. Jack sighed, thinking how lucky he was to have this man in his life. He looked so peaceful in sleep, that it seemed a shame to wake him.

"Ianto?" Jack kissed the sleeping man on the forehead. "Yan, it's time for presents."

Ianto opened one eye and peered up at Jack. "Morning."

"Morning,"

"Did you say presents?"

"Mmm," said Jack, letting Ianto go and getting something from under the bed. "This is for you. Merry Christmas Angel."

Ianto sat up as Jack handed him a blue package with a sparkling silver bow on it. He turned it in his hand, but didn't shake it. Carefully, Ianto undid the gift, putting the bow and paper to one side.

"You saving that for next year," Jack joked.

Ianto just smiled.

In his hand was a black velveteen box with white ribbon round it. Undoing the ribbon, Ianto opened the box. His eyes opened wide as he looked at the stopwatch. He carefully took it out, holding it in his left hand while his right hand caressed it lovingly. He touched the winder. Saw the gems at the 12 and 6 o'clock. The Mother of Pearl clock face. He smiled, looking back at Jack.

"It's….beautiful. It's…." he shook his head, speechless.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"You can also use it as a regular watch when you move a lever inside."

Ianto couldn't take his eyes off it.

"We can try it out later, if you'd like."

Ianto's eyes lit up again as he looked back at Jack.

"I'd like."

Finally, Ianto scrambled out of bed and got a large box from the wardrobe.

Jack watched him as he carried it back to the bed.

He gave it to Jack. "Merry Christmas, Cariad."

Inside were three separate boxes. Jack took out the smallest box and opened it. Inside were his old photographs that he kept in a tin in his top drawer, but they had been digitally reproduced, some in colour. Jack looked through them and smiled. Putting them to one side, he picked up the larger box and opened it. Inside was a holster, similar to the one he usually worn. Brown leather, soft to the touch. Jack took it out and felt it's quality. He put it back in the box and picked up the largest box. Inside was a new greatcoat, but it didn't feel like any other he'd ever worn. It was light weight and slightly fitted. He beamed.

"I love them all. Thank you."

Ianto smiled back at him. "This is the best Christmas, ever."

"Later, if you want, we can go and visit with your family."

Ianto looked at his lover. "Would you mind?"

"No, I'd love to. I even bought them gifts."

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. "I love you so much."

"You better." He returned the kiss. "I love you, too."

After they had made love, Jack and Ianto had a shower. Ianto made coffee while Jack rustled up some breakfast. After they'd eaten, Jack drove them to Rhiannon's.

They got out of the car and walking to the front door, stood there Carol singing.

Johnny answered the door, a smile on his face. "Thought you might drop by," he said to Ianto. Then he looked at Jack.

"We come bearing gifts." He held up two carrier bags as proof.

"You better come in then, we're all in the conservatory."

Carrying the presents and holding hands, Jack and Ianto went inside.

And just like Jack said, for Ianto it was the best Christmas….ever.

THE END


End file.
